


go away (go drink alcohol or milk)

by luneist



Series: felix's little inner radio [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Secret Relationship, best friends felix and seungmin, its not very secretive after all, more of strong/brat/sassy felix bc why not, playboy!changbin, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: changbin thinks that felix would be in his room crying to his best friend seungmin and that the chance to play with him again is there, but felix proves him wrong by dedicating a song to him.





	go away (go drink alcohol or milk)

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) this is work iv (four) of the radio series. more of sassy/bratty felix bc i think you guys like it and this series shouldn't just contain of felix crushing on changbin or being weak ?? so ya, here you all go!!  
> do enjoy, kudos and comments are appreciated (:

_19 JANUARY 2018._

the pen glides across the paper smoothly, leaving its' red ink on the calendar paper. felix's lips curl up into a sly smile and he can see a snicker appearing on seungmin's face. leaning back on his heels, the grasp on the pen loosens and it drops to the bed, creating a small sound. felix had invited seungmin - his best friend - over to his house for a study session, and they had just finished. the korean boy decided to scroll through his twitter feed, occupying the space on the corner of the sofa while the latter went through his daily routine - crossing the date with a red-inked pen and smiling slyly. 

"i just wonder how many girls he had already flirted with, gave them an empty promise then throw them into a corner. pretty curious, aren't i?"

"rumours say that yoojung in class 304 has been dumped two days ago, and he's now chasing after chengxiao from class 306 and nancy from class 302, so that he can catch them."

"pretty good chasing skills he has, doesn't he? his special talent is catching and chasing people at the same time. regardless of gender, race and religion. i bet no one in this school has this talent other than seo changbin."

seo changbin was the ex-boyfriend of felix, but right now, the latter wouldn't even count their relationship as one. it didn't even meet the standards of an actual relationship, since the playboy lived up to the expectations of one. sneaking out at night to meet his secret lover. no one even knows how many fucking secret lovers he has, and seungmin thinks that everyone who falls into seo changbin's trap becomes a secret lover. meeting up in the middle of the night, then disappearing to another place within 20 minutes. 

of course, felix lee had fallen into seo changbin's trap. most people cried when such a handsome, charming and talented guy like the playboy left them, but felix didn't even shed one tear. he did feel empty inside, but an empty bottle can always be filled up with water. all those sweet words that changbin had said turned into lies once those same words tumbled out of his mouth to another girl or guy. 

a playboy always chases and catches, and felix is now one of changbin's chasing targets. they had broken up a week ago and the playboy had try to approach the australian boy for 7 days now, following him during breaks. all those words he says can't be heard by felix, because the australian boy had blocked him out. not just communication apps, but even in real life. of course, changbin chased after other people too, and felix's eyes would roll into the back of head all the time. 

"oi, there's someone knocking on the door, go get it."

"why not you go get it?"

"i'm texting hyunjin about our dinner for tonight, idiot."

"are you leaving me to order fried chicken? you complete jerk."

"can't help it that my boyfriend isn't a playboy, you know."

seungmin rolls his eyes when felix gives him a shrug, and he watches the latter makes his way to the main door. felix doesn't even look through the hole before twisting the knob and opening the door, and the korean boy wants to launch the former off into the air through a catapult. he can see that felix is rolling his eyes without needing the boy to turn and face him, because seo changbin is the only one who will make the australian boy a brat. seungmin skips to felix's room, closing the door and just continues to text hyunjin while scrolling through twitter. 

"what do you want, seo changbin? shouldn't you be playing catching with chengxiao and nancy, running after them like a maniac? or maybe after justin? what about eunki? isn't he your type? it's so rare that you have time for me, you know?" 

"felix, don't be like that. you know that hana forced herself on me. you can't blame me for that, you know? and i have no interest in chengxiao and nancy either. justin and eunki aren't my type too. i only love you, and you know that. our relationship has nothing to do with all of these people, felix. it's just the two of us."

"i don't have time to listen to such lies. just stop it, you know?"

his lips curl up into a smile and there is this pride blooming in his chest when he slams the door shut in changbin's face.

.

_27 JANUARY 2018_

it has been more than a week since changbin knocked on his door, but felix knows the playboy is following after him, and he knows how to quicken his footsteps and disappear into the classroom for his lessons. him and seungmin were chilling at his new boyfriend - byungchan's - house, and hyunjin said that he would arrive in 10 minutes. seungmin's eyes are boring into felix's head, and the latter was cuddling with his new boyfriend.

byungchan and felix had knew each other since young and basically grew up together, but the attraction never seemed to exist until byungchan started falling for felix. his feelings were returned when he confessed, which ended up in him and felix being a couple. in all honesty, felix didn't mind, and he loved byungchan genuinely. he didn't agree to be the older guy's boyfriend just because he needed changbin to know that he was all good. even without his new boyfriend, he could present his independence.

"ey, your boyfriend is here. go get the door." 

seungmin drags his feet over to the door and opens it, and his eyes roll like felix's when the person in front of him isn't hwang hyunjin, but instead, seo changbin. 

"if you're coming here to apologise, don't bother." 

"just call felix, please."

"whatever, dude. felix! get your ass down here!" 

the youngest groans and goes out from byungchan's embrace, but not before pecking him on the lips. his heart melts when the older's lips curl up into a small smile, and he trudges down the stairs slowly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of the sweatpants. felix's eyebrows raised when he sees his ex-boyfriend at the door, and a hand sign is enough to shoo seungmin away and tell him to distract byungchan.

"wow, you're really persistent, baby boy. first, you followed me everywhere in the campus. then you went to my house and disturbed me. now you're coming to byungchan's house just to find me. what are you, baby? a stalker, a creep, or a playboy?"

"felix, like i said, i'm not a playboy! i'm here for a real relationship, you know?"

"yada yada yada, i bet that's what you say to every single girl and boy you have been with. look, i don't have time, just say what you want and leave, but my opinion won't change."

"you truly love me, felix. remembered when your radio played when you fell for me? those lyrics that were so happy and sweet, i'm sure they can come back and you will be happy too. if you come back, all the pain will be gone and you can feel the joy coming back again. i promise your little radio will only play happy songs." 

"honey, who said i played painful and sad songs when you were gone? who the fuck do you exactly think you are? right now, i have a really nice song that you should anticipate for. it's sweet, happy, and it's all the words i want to tell you. it will make both of us happy and end this pain. you want it?"

there's this small smirk on the playboy's face and he pulls felix closer to him, wrapping his arm around the younger's waist. felix isn't startled, and pulls changbin's head closer to his chest. all the hatred for the playboy turns into a song, and it blasts loudly throughout the duration of the song.

_now i understand the saying, men are all the same. a guy like you, i can’t figure you out, you’re here but then you’re gone, you come and go. i thought that i could change you, but i was such a fool. don't worry about me, just because you're not here. i just need you to disappear, that's all i need. just go to the girls you secretly flirted with. i like you, i love you, you said it but i don't believe you. you can't settle for just me, that's who you are._

shock is written over changbin's face and felix pulls away, patting the former's cheek gently, and he smirks, because it's his turn this time round.

"you heard that, baby boy? you can get out now and make me happy. thank you." 

no manners are needed anymore, so felix only trails his lips over changbin's for the last time and pulls back when the latter leans in, thinking that he can capture the australian boy once more. felix uses his hands to push the older out of byungchan's house, slamming the door and ignoring the shouts for his name from outside. he trudges up the stairs to byungchan's room, and notices that hyunjin is already there. he explains he came from the back door because seungmin told him to, and felix flashes a thankful smile to his boyfriend. 

"baby, come here. let's eat."

skipping happily, the youngest of all makes his way over and sits beside byungchan, resting his head on the latter's shoulder while he munches on the pizza and listens to hyunjin ranting about some shit happening in his class and activity club. 

from now on, all words have been made clear, and felix will make sure seo changbin would never play catching with him any more.  

 


End file.
